


Can we keep it?

by Ruquas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: But today, there was nothing. No loud music. No delicious smells. Not one single sound. It was kind of disturbing.





	Can we keep it?

He should’ve known it. He should’ve known it the second he walked through the door and the house was unusually quiet. Life was never quiet. At least not with Gabriel. And even though he hadn’t been living with them for longer than a few weeks Sam already knows that there’s more glitter in the rooms than on a little girl’s birthday party in the bunker, that Gabriel likes to listen to strange Japanese music at seven o’clock in the morning and, even more importantly, after every hunt the whole bunker smelled like food. Real food. Not any take out or food that Gabriel just….  Let appear from god knows where.

No. Gabriel likes to cook real food for him when Sam came from a hunt. But today, there was nothing. No loud music. No delicious smells. Not one single sound.

It was kind of disturbing. And he was creeped out. Sam knew that Dean was home, at least the Impala was at the garage. And as there weren’t any phone calls he knew that no one broke into the bunker. But still… it was kind of creepy.

So when he saw Gabriel sitting there, at the table, just staring into nothing, Sam knew that something was going on.

“Hey. What’s up? Everything’s okay?”

Gabriel chewed on his lip before he looked at Sam.

“Yeah, sure.”

Sam couldn’t do anything against the laugh that bubbled up.

“Yeah, sure”, he parroted. “You seem sad. Or depressed.”

“I’m pregnant”, Gabriel blurted out and now Sam couldn’t even stop laughing.

“Gabriel, you’re not pregnant. You cannot be pregnant. So, what’s the issue?”

“You love me, right?”

“Sam sighed and nodded. He wasn’t so sure anymore that he wanted to know the truth.

“And you would never, ever ever do anything to destroy my happiness, right?”

“Gabriel, shoot. What did you do? Is Dean going to kill me?”

Instead of an answer, Gabriel grabbed a duffel bag and pulled something out of it.

“I brought us a puppy! You always said you wanted a puppy!”, Gabriel exclaimed and thrusted something into his arms.

Shocked, Sam looked at Gabriel and then he looked back at the puppy in his arms, horrified.

“That’s not a puppy”, Sam said slowly. Gabriel just looked at him, his eyes almost teary.

“But this is a puppy. A puppy per definition is a small dog, younger than year. And you love dogs.”

Sam still hold it in his arms while it looked up at him, almost grinning and liking over his face with its three tongues.

“It’s a hellhound”

“Yes, exactly! A hellhound puppy! Look, he likes you. Can I name him Honeymunch?”

Sam didn’t knew if he should laugh or cry. Or just start running and never look back. But on the other side, Gabriel was right. He liked dogs.

“It will kill us all.”

“Not if you train it right.”

“We cannot even see it when it grows older, Gabriel!”

“That’s something they learn from their mommas. Please Sammy! He doesn't has a momma! Do you want him to die, alone, miserable, knowing you could have changed it? What do you want? Want me to beg for it? I’ll do it, I swear!”

Sam sighed and looked back to the hellhound, which tried to get loose.

“How the hell did you even found… no, no. Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.”

Gabriel still looked at him with his big brown eyes, growing even larger.

“You will housetrain him. And you will explain this to Dean, without lying to him that it was my idea.”

“Yes. Deal. Everything you want.”, Gabriel said happily bouncing now up and down before he took the puppy from his arms, turning around into the direction where Dean’s room lays.

“Oh and Gabriel? We are not naming him Honeymunch!”


End file.
